Envious Love
by ShutTheForksUp
Summary: Erik is still mad at zoey because of the loren incident. Two new people arrive at the house of night. Will the jealousy anger and hurt seperate zoey and erik or will they just have to forgive each others past.Takes place between untamed and chosen.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Unsure

By Kaitlin **disclaimer:( i dont own HoN or nike) this story takes place in between chosen and untamed**

I was in the cafeter- oh I mean "dining hall" eatin cereal and milk with brown pop alone. I wonder if my friends would ever forgive me for keeping secrets from them. My chances are very slim but i should'nt give up hope. Well I could start something the school has never done like a... "ow!" I said as something hit me, it was literally something. Random.I turned to see who did it. Thats when i saw him.

It was a boy with dark hair that came down to his neck. He had brown eyes and was sitting next to this very , very pretty girl with black hair that looks as if it could come down to her waist ( I could'nt tell because it was in a ponytail). She had green eyes that seems to glow she was wearing an Evanescence t-shirt that was black with black bermuda shorts and white and black converses. From the looks of it she didn't seem as goth as she seemed. The boy was wearing a plain white t's shirt with a black jacket over it he was wearing not so baaggy jeans and white nike forces. I have never seen either one of them before. Around them were people i did know and have seen before like Cole with Shaunee and Erin with T.J., Damien and jack this guy named Nathan from drama and other kids I dont know the name of. The black haired girl was catching all of the guys eyes. I mean im not lezbo or anything but she was very beautiful. It does'nt mean the dude beside her was'nt attractive because trust me he was.

Then I remembered something... these new people are with my former best friends. Which made me a heck of alot jealous the bell rung. thats a relief . Wait no its not im going to have to - gulp - see neferet for first hour. I hope I can survive this. I walked in not making eye contact with the she-demon in fear of being turned into stone . Neferet kept scowling at me holding that loren death thing over my head. The class went by slower than I expected. When the bell rang I was one of the first people out of there. Walking slowly to drama where Erik without a doubt hates me now. When I walked in I saw that black haired girl from breakfast hugging Erik , smiling.

* * *

**more reviews mean more chapters . that encourges me every stinkin' day to keep writing so pretty please R & R im begging you + this is my first fanfiction shhhh! dont tell anyone. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN or a midsummer night's dream **

Before they saw me I hid behind a wall. "How and when did you get here?" I heard Erik ask. "Well I got transferred from the New York House of Night and me and my brother got here yesterday at 8 am. I can't believe you forgot you pretend sister AND turned into a full grown vampire!" She responded. As this being my first time hearing her voice I was quite shocked. It was sweet yet sassy, cute, but not too cute. "Well you aren't the only person shocked."- For a second I thought he was talking to me. –"Your hair got longer, WAY longer." When the girl said "pretend sister" I thought possibly nothings going on between them. Possibly. "Well since you're the first person in here you can pick a seat, any seat." He said warmly "'Kay teach." She said giggling "Its weird calling you teach when I'm your sister." Erik chuckled, something he barely does around me. "It's weird for me too and its mister teach to you." He said "Yes sir." she said with a smile in her voice. I am so uncomfortable just standing there listening. Then they stop talking. So I went inside before they talked anymore. I didn't think my heart could handle it. That was a mistake.

"Zoey." Erik greeted me in a strained, Expressionless voice. "Um hi Erik." I said my voice barely above a whisper. The black haired girl stood up and shook her hand with mine. "Hi I'm Deana–Jane Clover but you can call me D.J." she said with a warm smile on her face. "I'm Zoey Redbird it's so nice to meet you." I said with a warm smile of my own. "Ok kids take your seats." Erik said. D.J. shot him a mean glare but he showed no fear I on the other hand was looking down, nervous. "Go." He said with a little playfulness in his voice, obviously not for me. She went back to her seat sitting in the fourth row. I sat on the last row nervous as ever "Um Zoey you have to sit in your assigned seat." Oh heck it was on the second row near the alley._ Be brave _I told myself internally and I sat there. Nervous as I'll ever be.

The class started to fill up. When the class was full we settled down. "Okay class we have a new student joining us from the New York House of Night." I looked back at D.J. and she was sinking into her seat, glaring at Erik. "Deana-Jane Clover would you please raise your hand?" She raised her hand and said "I prefer D.J. thank you very much." With a sassy-polite voice. "Class say 'hi' to D.J." "Hi D.J." we said. She sunk lower in her seat. Erik laughed "Okay today we will work on a scene from _a midsummer night's dream. _D.J. since you're new why don't you play Hermia and I Lysander?" "Whatever." She said then on her way up the stage she mouthed "I hate you." Erik smiled in response. I was beyond confused. Why would he embarrass her like that? Maybe she's an actress. But if she was an actress she would have been fearless. Something felt backwards… Erik gave D.J. the script and got in character. He was no longer Erik Night for long. He was Lysander trying to keep his love, Hermia the beautiful girl that's got the hearts of most guys who walk her way or vice versa ( which perfectly fits with D.J. in my opinion ). D.J. was not that bad getting into character. But hey in my opinion she really just needed to be herself, again no homo not that there's anything wrong with that… _"How now my love!"_- it took all my self-control not to jump up there and use fire to burn all that pretty girl hair off after he said 'my love'- _"Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade fast?"_ Erik started off. _"Belike for want of rain, which I could well. Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes." _She said gracefully and flawlessly, right now she kind of reminds me of a girl version of _Edward Cullen_ from _Twilight. _Doing everything flawlessly like there's nothing she cant do AND she can look good doing it. Man Bella how can you live with him!?! **( A/N:for Brianna's benefit lol ) **Maybe she is an actress. Or just multi talented like _Edward_. I don't know but it was sure making me jealous as hell!_"Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth; But, either it was different in blood,-" _Erik said with passion. Why did I have to mess us up? Oh yeah because im a total a- _"O cross! Too high to be enthrall'd to low."_ D.J. said interrupting my thoughts. How dare she! Erik came and said _"Or else misgraffed in respect of years,-" "O spite! too old to be engaged to young."_ Said a, slightly blushing D.J. I could feel the awkwardness in the room… _"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends,--" _Erik said no other emotion playing on his face beside the fake love for Hermia or was it fake? I'm tearing myself down with all of these "what if ?" questions! Bit what if its true… _"O hell! to choose love by another's eyes."_

Then they both stopped and Erik bowed whilst D.J. just looked like she didn't know what else to do. ( An imperfection, finally! ) The class erupted in cheers, yeppers everyone except me. Then I swear erik took a look at me that said "I know your jealous Zoey" and I cant lie I was.

* * *

**did you love it, hate it, appreciate it? tell me. the press deserve****s to know ( and by the press i mean me)** **IN OTHER WORDS REVIEW GOSH DARNIT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the house of night series. If I did then I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction now would I? I would be drinking pineapple soda in the middle of L.A. in my limo**

**With a director from universal studios trying to make me and my daughter/mom's books in a movie because she loves our books! P.C. and Kristin RULE!!!! **

CHAPTER 3

Jealous as hell I went to my next classes 3rd hour and 4th hour were the same as my last two classes, I felt like the world was against me; every where I went it felt like stares and glares galore.

I was on my way to lunch when I heard a very smooth voice from behind me…

"Hello." Said the dude from breakfast

"Um hi." I said uncomfortable. He didn't say anything so I kept walking

He ran up to me. "In case you didn't know that was me who threw that paper ball at breakfast and I'm terribly sorry." (So that's what it was!)

"Its okay, I'll survive."

He looked down "You see I meant to throw it at my sister, Deana- Jane, even though I don't know why she keeps that name and hates it when she had the opportunity to change it," - he looked back up at me-"Sorry back on topic. I but then she dodged it and it accidentally hit you so I'm sorry. How many times have I said that?"

"Like about three times but it's cool." I said smiling

"Cool, want to sit together at lunch, I mean you don't have to but if you want to I mean I know we just met and its totally okay if you don't want-"

I cut his blabbering off, "That's cool."

He flipped his dark brown hair out of his eyes "Cool."

"Okay."

"Okay" I said.

"One more thing, what's your name?"

"Zoey, Zoey Redbird."

"Luke, Luke Clover."

"OMG DO YOU LIKE STAR WARS? IS THAT WHY YOU CHANGED YOU NAME TO LUKE, BECAUSE I-"

"No I was born with that name but it comes in handy at a convention." he said shyly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Awesome because I love star wars!"

"Really?" he said shocked.

"Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Um you don't look like a girl that enjoys star wars and…"

"Are you saying girls who aren't pretty likes star wars?" I said playfully.

"No! Of course not! You just don't seem like the geeky type and…"

"So are you saying I have to be geeky to enjoy star wars?" I was enjoying this way too much.

"Yes! No! I-I don't know!" he said like he was about to have a panic attack.

"I'm just messing with you." I said playfully

"Hey! Not funny! Do you know how hard it is to impress a girl who from experience you know has a one in a million chance of liking versus hating star wars?!" he said with mock anger although I can see the smirk on his face.

"Sure, sure Mr. Dramatic."

"So impressing a pretty girl is dramatic now, huh?"

I barely caught what he said as I caught from the corner of my eye Erik glaring at Luke looking almost as if he wanted to rip the heart out of Luke.

I don't know if this is weird or crazy but I liked it.

"Yeah pretty dramatic…" I said of in a daze.

The bell rung and we walked to lunch together talking to each other and it didn't feel like we were just meeting each other, more like we haven't seen each other in a long time not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way but just as friends.

When we got to the lunch room we just got a bunch of random food on a tray to save the lunch staff a tray.

As we were walking to a table I heard a bunch of girls gossip.

"Ugh there's Zoey with yet ANOTHER hot guy!"

"I don't even know why you're surprised she always gets the sexy guys: Erik, Loren, Now Luke!"

"I saw this coming the minute he walked in with his sister."

"If one more sexy walk-on-the-wild-side boy like him gets taken by Zoey I swear to goddess…"

"WHY?! Why does _Zoey_ get all the hot guys Nyx? WHY?!?!"

I wanted to yell at them "HE'S AVAILIBLE, TAKE HIM, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" but then again half of the cafeteria already questions my sanity I don't want to take anymore chances.

"There's a seat right around the goddess's table, at my old school I always sat near her table, it felt like she was actually there and it felt nice to feel her presence you know?"

"Exactly!"

"Zoey Redbird, I think this is a great beginning to a marvelous friendship." He said as we sat down.

"I think so too Lucky Lukey." I said giggling at the lame nickname.

"Oh so it's like that? ok I'll give you an embarrassing nickname as well hmm…I got it Extreme Zo-Eeee!!!" he said emphasizing and stretching out the "E".

"Touché." I said laughing my arse off. "You don't seem like the funny type Luke."

"And you don't seem like the geeky star wars type but…"

"I said it once and I'll say it again, Touché."

I was so in with my conversation I didn't know Erik was behind me.

* * *

**Sorrrrrrry i was planning on posting sooner but there are so many good books on here!!!!!!!! im sorry forgive me!!!!!!! review so i know you forgive me!!! T_T**

**and to add i left A CLIFFY NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the house of night characters or series. I just remix their lives. **

_Previously:_

_I was so in with my conversation I didn't know Erik was behind me._

CHAPTER 4

"Hey Luke." He said as if I was invisible.

"Hey Erik." He said man-hugging Erik. "I made a new friend" he said like a five year old on there first day of preschool. "and she's a girl." Whispered and then giggled like the five year old I described him as. "Zoey meet Erik, Erik meet Zoey."

"Zoey." He said his voice cold.

"Erik." I said, my voice just as cold, I was not going to let him ruin this good feeling, the feeling that said "Hey! You have a friend!"

"Do you two know each other or something…?"

"Yes we do." I said glaring at Erik.

"Yep." Erik said returning my glare.

"I am picking up negitive vibes and that is not coolio." Luke said in supposedly a "Hippie" tone.

Erik and I both busted out into laughter.

"Is that so Sherlock?" Erik said shaking with laughter.

"Its Sunshine boy to you Mr. Rain cloud."

"Sunshine boy? And you're okay with that?" I asked

"Yes, yes I am." He said proud.

Erik and I laughed yet again together.

And then stopped when we realized what we were doing…

Laughing…

Together…

Something we both haven't did in weeks, almost a month.

Luke sighed "Okay are you sworn enemies because I can't decide on whose team I'm on and-"

Luke was suddenly cut off from my hearing I looked at Erik

_Really _looked at Erik and behind all that hate I saw that he was crushed.

I was too and if I could take that night back I would. Nyx knows that I would because on that one little night I destroyed everything.

My friendships.

My innocence.

My relationship.

_I have to get out of here _I thought to myself. _I don't want to break down in front of Luke and Erik…_

_Especially Erik._

"I have to go." Erik and I said at the same time.

I saw a slight smile but that quickly vanished.

"Okay I don't want to but I'll eat this tray all by myself." Luke said gesturing at the untouched tray. "Want some for the trip?" he said asking the both of us.

"No, thank you." I replied

"I already ate just wanted to see how you were doing I haven't seen you since the last acting contest your friend entered."

"Oh and Annabelle said 'hope you make it big in the states lah-ve Annabelle.'" Luke said in a high pitched British accent.

"Ok tell Annabelle 'thanks' and 'that's she's really talented in acting'." Erik said with me sitting right across from him.

"Bye Luke, Erik."

"Peace out homie G." Luke said "oh and thanks for helping a growing boy like me eat more." He said lifting a piece of pizza I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Bye Z, - I mean Zoey."

He just sounded so hurt it made me hurt.

I ran up to my room and closed the door.

"Hey Zoey, where did they put all my stuff I want to take them back to the-?" She looked at me "Why do you look like your about to cry?" she said with sad eyes.

Those words were all it took. I laid my head down on the bed and cried my eyes out.

"Oh Zoey what happened? Where are Shaunee and Erin? Where are Damien and jack?"

"Every things just coming back to me."

I realized I only had two people I can count on so far.

* * *

**Guess Who that was!!**

**Reviewers get to eatt pizza with luke **

**and congrats to my 10th reviewer xXxSTARKxXx as an reward she got pmed a sneek peek of the passage you just read!!! Before all you kids!!!!**


	5. AN:I NEEDS HELP!

**HEY YOU GUYS! **

**I BET YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! _SUCKERS... JUST KIDDING!!!_**

**ANYWHO xXxSTARKxXx HAD AN FANTABULOUS IDEA!!!**

**SHE ASKED ME TO POST MY IDEA OF WHAT THE NEW CHARACTERS MIGHT LOOK LIKE!!!**

**PROBLEM IS...**

**I DONT KNOW ANY... (CUE PATHETIC MUSIC:WA WA WAAAAAA)**

**SO IF YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDATIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!!!**

**AND...**

**THE TWO PEOPLE I AGREE WITH FOR D.J. AND LUKE (WINNERS) GETS 5 CHAPTERS BEFORE POST DATE (CUE FAN GIRL SCREAM) SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!!! (MORNING,AFTERNOON WHATEVER!!!)**

**-ShutTheForksUp-**


End file.
